vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Out of the Easy
Out of the Easy (en español Fuera de lo sencillo) es el séptimo episodio de la tercera temporada de y es el quincuagésimo primer episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis MENTIRAS, ENGAÑOS Y TRAICIONES - Con una terrible profecía que se cierne sobre ellos, Klaus y Elijah invitan a Lucien, Tristan y Aurora a una cena de Acción de Gracias en un intento por negociar una tregua. Cuando Aurora revela que ella tiene una poderosa influencia sobre Klaus, Hayley y Freya toman el asunto en sus propias manos, llevando a una confrontación mortal de tres vías. En otros lugares, Marcel y Vincent se ven obligados a tomar medidas drásticas cuando se dan cuenta de que Davina puede estar en problemas, y Cami se encuentra cara a cara con una nueva amenaza. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Andrew Lees como Lucien Castle *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland como Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds como Aurora de Martel Co-Protagonizada por *Antwan Mills como Anton *Lawrence Kao como Van Continuidad *Tristan, Davina, Jackson, Vincent y Van fueron vistos por ultima vez en The Axeman's Letter. *Las muertes de Kol y Finn fueron mencionadas por Lucien. **Finn fue apuñalado/asesinado por Matt en The Murder of One. Fue visto por ultima vez por medio de flashbacks en The Axeman's Letter. **Kol fue apuñalado/asesinado por Jeremy en A View to a Kill. Fue visto por ultima vez por medio de flashbacks en For the Next Millennium. *Alexis fue mencionada en este episodio. Fue envenenada por Aurora en A Walk on the Wild Side. *Varios personajes mencionaron que es tiempo de Acción de Gracias, como lo es en el episodio paralelo de TVD: Mommie Dearest, haciendo que ambas series estén en la misma línea de tiempo. Trivia *Antagonistas: Lucien Castle, Tristan de Martel, Aurora de Martel y Anton. *Los tres miembros de la Trinidad se muestran juntos por primera vez en tiempo presente en este episodio. *La cena de este episodio aparece en La Profecía. *Davina es rechazada por los nueve aquelarres de Nueva Orleans y por los Ancestros, es removida de su cargo de Regente después de que se enteran lo que le hizo a Kara, la madre de Kao, que se vio en For the Next Millennium y You Hung the Moon. Vincent ayuda a revelar la verdad con el fin de proteger a Davina de la Strix. *Aurora revela que colocó el cuerpo de Rebekah en el fin del océano. **Sin embargo, Aurora confiesa que no sabe exactamente donde está, su locación fue colocada en dos sobres diferentes. El de Aurora contiene la latitud y el de Tristan la longitud. Detrás de Escenas *El episodio en Estados Unidos fue visto por 0.80 millones de personas. *Este nuevo episodio es el último antes del descanso de Acción de Gracias. Referencia Cultural Out of the Easy (en español "El Color De Los Sueños") es la primera novela de Ruta Sepetys. Josie Moraine, la protagonista de esta historia, sueña con un mundo muy distinto al que la rodea. Inmersa en los bulliciosos bajos fondos del Nueva Orleans de la década de 1950 ansía escapar y labrarse un futuro mejor. Frases |-|Promo= : Klaus (a Elijah): "Voy a traer a Rebekah de vuelta." : Lucien: "Fui invitado a cenar por los Mikaelson." : Camille: "¿Servirán tu cabeza en una bandeja?" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (A [[La Trinidad|'la Trinidad']]): "Yo más bien disfruto Acción de Gracias. Las mentiras, el engaño." : Klaus: "¡Freya!" : Elijah (a Klaus): "Ya puedo sentir el espíritu de las fiestas." |-|Promo Largo= : [[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']] (a Elijah): "¡Necesitamos encontrar a Rebekah!" : Hayley: "Por favor, dime que vamos a matar a alguien." : Elijah: "Oh, vamos a matar a muchos" : Klaus: "Esa es una estrategia que apoyo totalmente." : Lucien: "Fui invitado a cenar por los Mikaelson." : Camille: "¿Servirán tu cabeza en una bandeja?" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (A [[La Trinidad|'La Trinidad']]): "Yo más bien disfruto Acción de Gracias. Las mentiras, el engaño, la traición." : Klaus: "¡Freya!" : Lucien: "Oh, la situación se intensificó rápidamente." : Elijah (a Klaus): "Ya puedo sentir el espíritu de las fiestas." |-|CHCH Promo= :Hayley (a Aurora): "¡¿Dónde está Rebekah?!" :Tristan (a Klaus): "Mata a un Original, elimina toda una línea de rivales." :Lucien : "Uno caerá por la familia." :Elijah : "Niklaus siempre pondrá a la familia primero." |-| Dentro del Episodio= :Marcel : "¡Necesitamos encontrar a Rebekah!" :Elijah : "Marcel, no voy a descansar hasta que mi hermana sea encontrada." :Elijah (a Klaus) : "Ya puedo sentir el espíritu de las fiestas." :Elijah (a Klaus) : "Sistemáticamente volverlos el uno contra el otro, y después devastar su lamentable alianza." :Marcel : "La Strix quiere que tu los ayudes a acabar con los Mikaelson. Ahora, si tu dices que no, te matarán. Si dices que si, Klaus va a hacer algo peor. " :Davina: "Marcel, todavía me ves como esa pequeña niña en el ático. Ya no soy esa chica. Yo no huyo de nadie." :Elijah (a Klaus) : "Tu hermana está perdida." :Aurora : "Bueno... No está exactamente perdida." :Klaus : "Recuperaré a Rebekah. Confía en mí. Manteniendo a Auora cerca gana la buena voluntad que necesitamos." :Elijah : "Bueno, es un audaz -- un poco lascivo-- plan. ¿Emplearás la misma táctica cuando llegue el momento de recuperar el medallón que tienen Lucien y Tristan?" :Klaus : "Realmente no son mi tipo." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x07 Out of the Easy Promo sub español The Originals 3x07 Promo "Out of the Easy" (HD) The Originals Inside Out of the Easy The CW Galería |-|Promocionales= Out of the Easy.jpg Out-of-the-Easy-Marcel.jpg Out-of-the-Easy-Freya-Hayley.jpg Out-of-the-Easy-Klaus.jpg |-|Capturas= Normal_TO307_0097Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0098ElijahFreya-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0101MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0117Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0141Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0147Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0182MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0194Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_0215Elijah-Marcel.jpg TO307 0098.jpg TO307 0101.jpg TO307 0164.jpg TO307 0165.jpg TO307 0204.jpg TO307 0210.jpg TO307 0212.jpg TO307 0271.jpg TO307 0272.jpg TO307 0322.jpg TO307 0324.jpg TO307 0331.jpg TO307 Tristan1.jpg TO307 0641.jpg Tristan-TO307.jpg TO307 0692.jpg TO307 0718.jpg TO307 0761.jpg TO307 0774.jpg TO307 0805.jpg TO307 0807.jpg TO307 0846.jpg TO307 0848.jpg TO307 0900.jpg TO307 0905.jpg TO307 0909.jpg TO307 0959.jpg TO307 0970.jpg TO307 0980.jpg TO307 0989.jpg TO307 0998.jpg TO307 1040.jpg TO307 1049.jpg TO307 1063.jpg TO307 1069.jpg TO307 1334.jpg TO307 1437.jpg TO307 1455.jpg TO307 1695.jpg TO307 1715.jpg TO307 1739.jpg TO307 1742.jpg TO307 1843.jpg TO307 1888.jpg TO307 1894.jpg TO307 1895.jpg TO307 2438.jpg TO307 2453.jpg TO307 2487.jpg TO307 2489.jpg TO307 2491.jpg TO307 2502.jpg TO307 2518.jpg TO307 2527.jpg TO307 2541.jpg TO307 2554.jpg TO307 2561.jpg TO307 2591.jpg TO307 2598.jpg TO307 2606.jpg TO307 2615.jpg TO307 2623.jpg TO307 2636.jpg TO307 2639.jpg TO307 2644.jpg TO307 2941.jpg TO307 2933.jpg TO307 2931.jpg TO307 2882.jpg TO307 2763.jpg TO307 2737.jpg TO307 2736.jpg TO307 2732.jpg TO307 2730.jpg TO307 2724.jpg TO307 2723.jpg TO307 2657.jpg Referencias Ver también en:Out of the Easy Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals